When detecting and receiving a radio signal of interest (SOI), electromagnetic interference (e.g., radio frequency (RF) interference) may make it difficult to successfully identify and/or process the radio SOI (e.g., data signal). For example, an interfering radio signal may be present across the portion of the radio spectrum used for the transmission of the SOI. The interference caused by the interfering signal may prevent, obstruct, or otherwise degrade the ability of a receiver to receive and interpret the SOI. The interfering signal may be natural (e.g., RF radiation from the sun or other natural source, background noise, etc.) or artificial (e.g., a transmitting radio, an electrical circuit that includes rapidly changing electrical currents, etc.).
Electromagnetic interference may be intentional or unintentional. For example, jamming devices may be designed to emit narrowband and/or broadband interfering signals in order to disrupt the radio communications of a target. Unintentional interference may be due to spurious/out-of-band emissions of radios operating in frequency bands at or near the frequency utilized for transmitting/receiving a signal of interest.